After the Scars
by inudemoness247
Summary: Kagome fell into their lives covered in scars. Her life is now broken as well as her sprit. Where is she to go now and who to run to for comfort. YYH x Inuyasha
1. Chapter 1: Scars on your back

Chapter 1:

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome ran for her life through the dark woods of Inuyasha. A dark black cloak covered her features in the moonless night. That was the night Inuyasha had turned human, and somehow Naraku found out. He had man an onslaught on Kaede's village that night as soon as the sun had disappeared from the sky. Kagura and Sango's younger brother Kohaku had killed them all by Naraku's orders. Kohaku had fought Sango but remembered it all just before the final blow. Naraku quickly retrieved the shard in him as he turned to attack Naraku himself, killing him instantly. Sango had been struck by sorrow and grief and in this time Naraku killed her. Kanna had stolen Miroku's soul. Kagome protected Shippo the best she could but Naraku had came from behind killing him with one of his tentacles and it went straight into her back. After seeing this Inuyasha had told her to run. They were after her, she had the shards. Even in his human for he still fought till the end when Kagura killed him.  
Branches cut Kagome as she ran. The darkness of the night did little to hide her as a soft purple and blue glow surrounded her. She stopped once she reached the clearing where the well stood.  
  
"Hand over the jewel miko and I might let you live." Naraku said approaching her.  
"Never!" She said clutching her side where it rested. In their last battle with him they had gotten the rest of the shards and the jewel had become whole again. It now rested where it had before, the scar on her side had vanished with its return. "The jewel has been with me since birth, pure and safe. I will not let you ruin it just for power and destruction that will follow!" She said sternly meeting him in the eyes.  
"Such a brave little miko." He said grinning.  
"Even when the half breed and your companions are no longer around to protect you." Kagura said stepping out of the darkness. Kagome took a step back.  
"The jewel doesn't belong in your hands. I will do all I can to protect it from ones like you, even at the cost of my life!"  
"Well aren't you brave." Kagura said raising her fan. "We will just have to kill you first."  
"You cant have it if it's no more."  
"You wouldn't dare." Naraku said stepping forward.  
"That's what you would like to think." Kagome said smirking. "I wish for the jewel to be no more. For all the pain and suffering to end and for Midoriko's soul to finally be a peace."  
  
The glow about her enhanced. Kagome's eyes widened in pain and agony as something struck her from within. In a bone-chilling scream the jewel burst from with in her. Shards came out of her body in all directions creating deep bloody wounds all over her. As soon as they reached a foot from her body they dissolved into nothing. Kagome collapsed to the ground in a bloody mess.  
  
"You foolish whore, you will pay for your actions. Kagura."  
"Gladly." She said smirking. Kagome weakly stood using the well to help her.  
"Ah!" She screamed as Kagura's wind blades assaulted her. Miraculously she somehow managed to live through that but the well was destroyed leaving no more than an empty hole behind along with the well's remains.  
"Seems it takes more to kill you, it only adds to the fun." He said as a tentacle shot at of her.  
  
Kagome took a step back, falling instantly as the tentacle struck her throwing her back into the well.

* * *

(Ok this takes place just after Kurama won the fight against that guy on Toguro's team. Anything after that is at my disposal seeing as I haven't seen it yet.) Kurama had just won his battle against one of the Toguro team members. Demons from up within the stands were talking about it. Some were amazed others stared in disbelief. Every one of them had called out for a bloody and gruesome death but when they were given one they had grown silent then expected. Kurama crawled to his feet. Amazed that he had lived through his attack, but he understood how he did it. Somehow a smile graced his lips. From behind he could hear his team mates cheers. He turned around going to walk out of the ring when a bright light came from over head. He quickly turned back around to see what was going on, as did every one else.  
Up above a black portal appeared with a blue magical glow coming out of it. A figure in a black cloak came falling out of it straight toward the ground. Immediately after she came out a tentacle came out striking her in the chest just barely missing her by an inch. The tentacle glowed purple, turning to nothing but dust; fading away as did the portal. The figure plummeted down. Blood poured out of her many wounds and into the air. Kurama's eyes widened seeing her fall; he moved to catch her but was to late. Blood continued to come out of her and onto the ring.  
  
"A human!"  
"How!?"  
"Kill em!" Demons from up in the stands called.  
  
Kurama cautiously walked over to the figure kneeling down to get a better look. He went to touch the figure when he noticed her arm. It was covered in deep, bloody, cuts. Kurama moved to remove the hood over her face when her hand stopped me.  
  
"Do...not. Touch...me." She said in a weak, shaky, voice.  
  
'A girl?!'  
  
"You're hurt."  
"Get away from me demon." She managed to say in a stern voice. She sat up using her hand for support.  
"But how did you?"  
"Kurama it may be best if you leave her alone." Koenma said walking up onto the stage still in his teenage form. Kagome's heart was racing a mile a minute now. She was incredibly weal and was light headed from the loss of blood that was still pooling around her. The cloak she wore was torn and tattered. Her clothes underneath were the same, all covered in her blood.  
"Kill her!" A demon from up in the stands called.  
"Do not worry we will not hurt you." Koenma said kneeling down trying to see her face from under the hood.  
"We just want to help you." Kurama said trying to ease her.  
"Stay away from me demon!" She yelled managing to back up a bit. "That's all you ever do. Demons do nothing but kill those who are weaker than themselves, for the fun of it, or just to get what they want...like him."  
"You know about demons?" Koenma said in surprise.  
"You may not be demon...but I do not trust your aura." She said to Koenma.  
"Please we only want to help you." Kurama said moving to reach out for her again when a blue barrier stopped him. It burned his hand keeping him back.  
"It shall never be in hands of those like you again." She said making a smile they could not see before collapsing from loss of blood.  
"What do we do?" Kurama asked.  
"Someone needs to get her out of the ring so we can continue!" Jury yelled.  
"It seems the barrier is only to keep demons out, YUSUKE!" Koenma yelled.  
"What the hells going on?!" Yusuke asked walking over to the girl. "And who the hell is the girl."  
"Somehow this human girl got here, she knows about demons."  
"How?"  
"Haven't a clue, but she hates them enough. She wouldn't even let Kurama touch her."  
"Or Koenma."  
"Why not toddler."  
"Said something like she didn't trust my aura." Yusuke started laughing. "Yusuke this is serious! There is a barrier around her making sure demons cant touch her but you should. Take her over to the others till we figure out what to do with her."  
"Whatever." He said picking her up and carrying her over, the barrier flickering just a bit.  
"Hey who's she?" Kuwabara asked.  
"Some girl."  
"Hey we still have a fight to have!" Jury yelled. Hiei got up and walked to the ring.  
"She's bleeding all over." Kuwabara said squatting down next to her.  
"I know, are we just going to let her bleed to death toddler."  
"Yusuke don't call me that!"  
"She'll surely die if we leave her like this." Kurama said.  
"And there isn't any kind of hospital in this place." Yusuke continued.  
"I cant take her to Spirit World as long as the torment is going on." Koenma said in a thoughtful tone.  
"What about Botan?" Yusuke asked.  
"I'll go get her." Koenma said walking off.  
"Why does she have this cloak on?" Kuwabara asked.  
"How should I know she just fell from the sky."  
"Uh-."  
"Hi Yusuke!" Botan said in a cheery voice. "Is this her."  
"What other girl in a black hood that just fell from the sky is there?"  
"Yes its her." Kurama said.  
"You need to take her to Spirit World. She is badly wounded as far as I know but we don't now to what point seeing as most of us cant touch her."  
"Is that all Koenma sir?"  
"I need to ask her some things. On how she got here and how she even knows about demons."  
"Right! I'll make sure she is taken care of!" Botan said making her oar appear.  
"Here you go." Yusuke said handing her to Botan getting blood on his hands. As soon as Botan had her she disappeared.  
"Man look at all that blood." Kuwabara said pointing at Yusuke's hands.  
"She's bleeding a lot." Yusuke said wiping of his hand on his pants.  
"Even the ground is covered in her blood." Kurama said. "She may not even live till Koenma can talk to her."  
"Hey Hiei! Finish him off already!" Yusuke yelled, his attention already back onto the fight.

* * *

Kagome woke up to a dark room. Every inch ached at the slightest movement. The wounds she had received from Kagura and Naraku had healed mostly but scars and the pain would take the longer to heal, the scars the most if they did at all.  
  
"Oh good you are awake." Came a voice.  
"Who's there? Why is it dark?" She asked sitting up.  
"There are bandages around your eyes, oh and my name is Botan." She said in a cheery voice.  
"Oh, I see; in a way that is." She said quietly.  
"Most of your wounds have been stitched up for the most part."  
"Thank you."  
"No need. But if it's not to much, what happened?"  
"He attacked us when there was no moon...and killed them all."  
"Oh."  
"I will go find some clothing for you to change into seeing as yours is torn up." Kagome nodded her head.  
  
Kagome ran her hand over her left arm finding it covered in bandages all the way to her knuckles. She could feel the same around her whole chest without even feeling to find out. It seems the attacks on her were worse then she hoped. She heard a door open and close, she tensed not know who it was.  
  
"It's me Botan."  
"I feel someone else here."  
"Oh it is only Yukina. She has been healing you since you arrived."  
"I have the powers to heal."  
"Y-you are a demon?"  
"Yes, but I am one who heals. I have never actually killed anyone."  
"Yukina is very nice and kind hearted. It was really she who has been mainly taking care of you."  
"Thank you."  
"No thanks needed."  
"I have some clothes here for when you are well enough to change into them."  
"I would like to change into them now, if that's ok."  
"It's ok, but are you strong enough to do that? Yukina and I could help."  
"Thank you."  
  
They helped Kagome stand and take off what remained of her clothes and into her new ones. The new clothing was a plain blue kimono and a white obi. All in all it was really plain but it did the job. You could still see the bandages that wrapped around her arms and legs though.  
  
"How bad are the scars on my face?" Kagome asked lowering her head. "When can I take off the bandages I mean."  
"Well, what do you think Yukina."  
"The wounds should be healed by now but I would like to keep the ones around your eyes there for at least the rest of the day to be sure."  
"Oh."  
"May I ask your name?" Yukina asked.  
"How rude of me, my name is Kagome Higurashi."  
"What a pretty name!" Botan said cheerfully.  
"How long have I been asleep?"  
"Just a day or two, not very long. If you do not mind my boss would like to meet you when you are well enough."  
"I am sure he has answers. It is the least I can do, I will answer what I can."  
"I am sure he would love to hear that."  
"I would love to meet him when ever he can, I feel fine."  
"That would be great."  
"Tell me, is he the one from that place? I think it was in the ring. Not the one with the red hair but the other one."  
"Yes, that is lord Koenma. Well we should be going and let you rest."  
"Thank you again." Kagome said as they walked out.

* * *

"You four did a wonderful job in the torment." Koenma was saying to the four Spirit Detectives when Kagome walked in.  
"Hello, I am sorry to disturb you but a girl named Botan said that you wanted to talk to me. I know she hadn't had the chance to tell you but- ."  
"No now is perfect, please come in." Even though Kagome still couldn't see due to the bandages, she could feel her way around by sensing auras and such. Kagome walked in closing the door behind her. She could feel eyes on her. The one from before with the kitsune aura was here as well.  
"May I ask how you found your way here seeing as you-well."  
"Oh the bandages, I remembered your aura from before and followed it."  
"You can feel auras?"  
"Yes, I have some miko abilities."  
"So you are a miko, I didn't know there were any in these times."  
"Well not really. I can only shoot arrows with my powers and feel auras, heal, that sort of thing. I am not really all that good, I am not trained and I don't have good control over my powers."  
"Why I wanted to meet you is-."  
"I know you wanted to ask me some questions. I will answer them the best I can and as much as I can."  
"Ok now lets see."  
"You can know about demons?" Yusuke asked  
"I know that mikos are told about them seeing as they are mikos and all but I didn't know they actually believe in them now a days." Kurama said.  
"Yes I do. I have seen them enough to know full well about them."  
"How did you get into Makai?" Koenma asked.  
"You see on my families shrine there was this old well. It allowed me to time travel to the feudal era. During a battle it was destroyed then I was thrown into it while being attacked. Something must have made it so that I appeared there instead of the well at my shrine."  
"Time travel?!"  
"The well on the other side is destroyed so it cannot be used any more."  
"Kagome! There you are!" Botan said rushing in. "Yukina I found her!"  
"Yukina?! Where?" Kuwabara asked.  
"Oh good." She said walking in.  
"What do you mean you found her?" Koenma asked.  
"I-uh." Botan was thinking of a good way to put it.  
"After they left me to rest I found your aura and went to go find you. It is my fault, they didn't want me to." Everyone's gaze was back on her.  
"Kagome you really shouldn't be up and around."  
"So Kagome's your name." Yusuke said. "I'm Yusuke."  
"Yes, it's nice to meet you."  
"Come on Kagome." Botan said grabbing her and walking out along with Yukina.  
"So she hasn't healed all the way." Kurama said mainly to himself. "But she was acting as if she were perfectly fine."  
"We still don't know what all happened besides that she was attacked." Yusuke said still looking at the door.  
"I will have to talk to her later then."  
"Did you see all those bandages?!" Kuwabara said  
"Even her face was covered in them." Yusuke said thoughtfully.  
"She must have been in a horrible condition." Kurama said in the same state as Yusuke.  
"Hn."  
  
'What could have done that to a person to cause them so many wounds? Even for a demon those kind of wounds would have been bad enough to but them in bed for a least a week but she is walking around as though it were nothing.' Hiei thought a bit amazed by it all. 'She's not normal.'

* * *

Ok so what do you think? I just had the idea so I ran with it. Sorry about the sloppiness and it being a little rushed but it will slow down. Ok who should I put Kagome with. Just to let everyone know I am going to have reg. Pairings like Yusuke with Keiko (Sp?) and Kuwabara with Yukina amazingly so that leaves either Kurama or Hiei OR anyone else you can think of that isn't dead. If anyone has any ideas on where I could take this story let me know cuz right now I'm just going with the flow, and who knows where that's taking me. Well now go review is you would be ever so nice and let me know!!! Inudemoness247 


	2. Chapter 2: The dead brought to life

Chapter 2:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or YYH.  
  
I would like to thank all of you lovely reviewers!!!! I was SO surprised on how many of you loved it and how many reviews I got! I mean I have never gotten that many for just one chapter! There is no way I am quitting on this story. The voting for the parings shall continue seeing as I haven't decided yet.  
  
Kurama/Kagome/Yoko=7 Hiei/Kagome=7  
  
I love both of the parings and I could go in either direction. So please vote at the end! But just to let you know even though one paring may have more votes it STILL may not win, so there is still hope and luck to the one that isn't in the lead, which is currently and ever so sadly Hiei/Kagome. Now go read! The first one that reviews gets...uh...paring selection.... Uh...maybe??? OPPS! GOTTA GO!

* * *

Kagome only managed to get a couple hours of sleep before she bolted up in the bed in a panic. If there weren't bandages wrapped around her head and eyes you would see her eyes wide with fear. She had relived the whole event in her dreams; it ended when she fell into the well. No wait there was more, something that didn't happen before. She could see Naraku in her mind; it was like he was actually there in front of her.  
  
_ "I win my little miko."_ He had whispered in her ear.  
  
Naraku was right, he did win or at least partly. Yes he killed them all but he didn't get the jewel. But what was worse? Their deaths, or him getting the jewel. She would gladly give her life so they wouldn't have died. She was the jewel's protectoress and should have died not them.  
  
"Damn it all!" She screamed as she slammed her fist into the floor making a small hole as her miko powers blasted through her fist in the attack.  
  
In frustration Kagome quickly pulled the bandages from around her head so that she could see. Her gaze looked over her limbs frowning at all the bandages wrapping around her limbs. Her gaze locked on her reflection in a nearby mirror. She couldn't believe what she saw, her face. There was a wide jagged cut mark on her left side of her face from her forehead all the way down. If her face was like this she could only imagine what the rest of her looked like underneath the bandages that concealed her. From what she remembered her body had taken a lot more of a beating than her face had. She prayed that they would heal and that they wouldn't remain with her. Then again maybe she deserved it. The door opened, instead of looking to see who it was she looked down allowing her raven trenches hide her face.  
  
"Your awake. How did you sleep? Are you feeling alright?" Yukina asked softly shutting the door behind her.  
"As good as I can I suppose." Kagome replied quietly.  
"You took of the bandages off I see. Do you mine if I...take a look? To see how you are healing that is."  
"Do you think..." She started and raised her head. "It may go away in time, the scars." Yukina smiled at her kneeling down next to her.  
"It depends how they heal. But I am sure if they don't there are ways to make them go away." She said hoping to lighten her spirits some.  
"I hope so." Kagome said smiling weakly.  
"You know I have a brother." Yukina began.  
"You do?"  
"Yes but I don even know who he is and I have never met him." She said trying to get Kagome's mind off of things.  
"I am sorry."  
"Do not be. You see even though I don't know who he is Kuwabara and the others are always there. They are all very kind and very nice once you get to know them."  
"They are your friends?"  
"Yes. I think you will like them."  
"What are they like?"  
"Well there is Kuwabara, he is funny and very sweet. Kurama is smart is very friendly and understanding towards people; he is also very calm about things. Yusuke I will say can be a bit loud at times and fights with Kuwabara a lot but he is kind hearted even though he may not seem like it. Even though he may never say it I think he considers Kuwabara to be his closest friend at times. Then there is Hiei, he is mostly quiet and keeps to himself and can also be cold towards people. He will never say it but he I think considers the others as friends. Once you get to know him he can be quiet nice and not as mean as he seems." She said fondly smiling warmly.  
"They remind me of the friends I knew." Kagome said sadly.  
"Your friends you knew?"  
"They died."  
"I am so sorry."  
"No don't be. It happened such a short time ago but even though I am still greatly pained by it I know they didn't die in vain." She said smiling at happy memories of them that cam to mind. "There was Miroku, he was a lecherous monk with a curse. In his right hand was an air rip, a void. If he hadn't have died the way he did then it would have grown till it consumed him. He always kept things lively and played around a lot though could be serious when it called for it. Then there was Sango, a demon slayer. Her village and family had all been killed by the evil half demon. She was like a sister to me. Then there was Shippo, a young kitsune. He had lost his parents and I had some what adopted him. He was very sweet and always had me smiling. Finally there was Inuyasha; I had met the half- inu demon before the rest. He reminds me a lot of the one called Yusuke."  
"They all sound very nice. If you think you are well enough there is a bath ready for you if you'd like."  
"A bath? I am sure I need one."  
"You'll like it. It is made to relax your muscles while at the same time help heal you. It will help to get rid of scars."  
"Well any bath will work right now I suppose."  
"Well follow me." Yukina said standing helping Kagome up. They were already becoming fast friends. Each knew pain; they were a good pair.

* * *

Kagome was nice and clean once again and had fresh clothes. Kagome didn't like the bandages not being there so they put on fresh ones, Yukina didn't say anything about it; she understood why. Kagome was wearing a black kimono; she had requested black because of her friend's deaths. There were sliver snowflakes on the bottom left and on her right shoulder and it came with a silver sash. Yukina had used her healing powers on Kagome after she dressed to help with the scars. She wanted to help her new friend as much as she could with it. She was amazed at Kagome's own powers. She at first thought she would have been purified or harmed somehow and quickly stepped back. Yukina was surprised when Kagome explained that they would not harm her and showed her by using them on her. It had made her whole body feel warm, calm, and relaxed.  
The two mostly stayed in the room and talked. Kagome trusted her and knew that she wouldn't tell anyone what she told her. Yukina felt at ease and felt like she could tell Kagome anything.  
  
"Do you know if I will ever be allowed to leave this place?"  
"Leave? I am sure you will, but Koenma I think still has to ask some things. But after that and you are all better he will bring you back to your home where ever that may be."  
"So where exactly is this place, I know its not where I'm from."  
"This is Spirit World. There are three realms; Ningenkai for humans, Makai for the demons, and Spirit World."  
"Oh, that would explain why I never saw or sensed any demons in my time."  
"Oh hello Kagome and Yukina. I see that you seem better." Botan said coming into the room.  
"Yes thanks to Yukina."  
"No thanks needed."  
"Yukina I thought you would like to know what's going on. Only Yusuke and Koenma besides me knew about it." Botan was saying happily.  
"What?" Yukina was asking.  
"You have to come with me to Koenma's office!" She said excitedly.  
"Kagome-." Yukina began.  
"No go ahead, I'll be fine." Kagome said stopping her before she could continue.  
"Maybe we can talk later." She said standing.  
"I hope so to." Kagome said as she left.

* * *

"What's so urgent that you had to bring us here?" Kurama asked in his usual fashion.  
"So where is the hag?" Yusuke asked.  
"Right here dim wit." Yusuke turned around meeting Genkai, as did the others.  
"But how?" Kurama asked.  
"We were able to bring her back and she agreed." Koenma informed them.  
"Genkai! It is so good to have you back." Said a teary eye Botan who had just walked through the door.  
"Genkai?" Said a confused Yukina.  
"We were able to bring her back. Yusuke and I were told about it by Koenma right before the fight against team Toguro about this happening." Botan said smiling happily.  
"It is good to see you back and doing so well Genkai." Yukina said bowing happily at her return. Everyone expressed their happiness to her return greeting her back.  
"What happened to the onna?" Hiei asked from the shadows interrupting them.  
"Yes I still need to talk to her." Koenma said.  
"Kagome is doing better, we talked for awhile earlier. The bandages around her eyes are gone." Yukina informed him.  
"Good."  
"Girl?" Genkai asked.  
"A human girl fell from the sky above the ring at the dark torment. She was severally wounded." Kurama informed her.  
"I am surprised she lived. But only yesterday she entered my office as though nothing had happened."  
"She was walking around perfectly even though she had bandages around her eyes." Yusuke said a bit amazed still.  
"What is her name?" Genkai asked.  
"Her name is Kagome Higurashi." Yukina told her.  
"Where is she, I would like to see her." Genkai said.  
"Do you know her?" Botan asked.  
"When she was young she was at my shrine most of the time."  
"You must be the one she called grandmother." Yukina said smiling.  
"Grandmother?" Yusuke asked.  
"She has a granddaughter?" Kuwabara asked confused.  
"We are not related but she would call me that when she was young, I guess she hasn't changed."  
"If you follow me I can take you to her room." Yukina said opening the door with the others following.

* * *

Kagome had her head cast down when Genkai entered the room. She looked up smiling when she saw her but ignored the others.  
  
"Grandma, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked.  
"What happened?" She asked kneeling down next to her examining her face.  
"I – it's nothing really, I'm fine."  
"Man look at that scar!" Yelled Kuwabara who was quickly jabbed in the ribs by Yusuke.  
"Baka." Hiei snorted.  
"Who and what demon did this to you. I know it was no human. No human is capable of doing such."  
"I feel fine, really I do. They have already mostly healed. Besides, there is nothing you can do now. I destroyed what he was after, he didn't win...in that." She said looking away hiding her face.  
"I can only imagine what the demon wanted by what he did to you." Yusuke said.  
"Many demons would have done the same thing if they had the chance to get what he was after."  
"What was he after?" Koenma asked.  
"It doesn't matter I destroyed it." Naraku's words played in her mind.  
  
_"I win my little miko." _All the demons in the room stepped back as her energy sparked, flashing about her for only a minute before returning to her.  
  
"Kagome you must control your powers, have you completely forgotten what I have taught you?"  
  
_ "You're nothing compared to Kikyo. The mutt was right. You are only good for detecting jewel shards, and now that, that is no longer needed you have no purpose."_ Anger flared throughout Kagome. Why was she hearing him?  
  
"Kagome, when you are to began training under me again." Genkai said. "You need to gain control over your powers."  
  
_ "Kikyo had control."_  
  
"No." Kagome relied.  
"What?" Yusuke asked.  
"I do not care about that kind of thing. I am no longer in that time. I finished my mission so it is no longer needed." Kagome said in a voice that sounded colder than she had ever used.  
"I do not care, you will be at my temple two days after you leave here. That is enough time for you to see your family."  
"I finished finding them...they are right."  
"Finding what?" Kuwabara asked.  
"Who were right?" Kurama asked.  
"My job was to find the jewel shards, that was my only power and now that, that is done I have no use...no purpose." Genkai pulled Kagome in her direction by the front of her kimono and quickly backslapped her. She had know Kagome a long time, she knew exactly what to get her back to her senses. She wasn't acting like she knew her to, and it scared her.  
"You will be at my temple whether I have to drag you there are not; I am sure your mother will agree with me. Stop mopping in your own sorrow." She said standing. Everyone in the room was taken back by the scene except Hiei who understood what Genkai was doing.  
"Give the girl a break! She's already gone though a lot, come on she fell from the freaking sky!" Yusuke said in defense for Kagome.  
"Yusuke's right, she may not be all well yet." Kurama said.  
"What's the point? It's not like I will be needing my powers anymore." Genkai frowned at her response.  
"She's right, some training could do you some good. Might even do something for your weak body." Hiei said going along with what Genkai was doing.  
"You can't make me." She said now sounding like Kana. In a flash she was being held up in the air by her clothes by Hiei.  
"But I can." He said smiling.  
"What you are going to kill me?" She inquired.  
"Put the girl down shrimp!" Kuwabara said stepping forward. Hiei roughly pushed her back onto the ground, landing with a hard thud.  
"Fine, let her be weak if she is to afraid." He said smirking.  
"I...am not afraid."  
"Then what do you hide, why do you hide?" He asked.  
"So I can forget."  
  
_ "I will never let you forget."_ She seemed to fall into a void of painful memories locked away in her mind.  
  
"Kagome?" Yukina said worried for her new friend. Kagome just sat there like a stone, and her face white as a ghost with glossed over eyes.  
"Is she alright?" Botan asked.  
"She doesn't look like it." Kuwabara said.  
"Now look what you two did!" Yusuke said to Hiei and Genkai.  
"What's wrong with her?" Kurama asked.  
"She's seems to be trapped in her mind, memories." Koenma said in a thoughtful pose.  
"Hu?" Kuwabara asked. Curious about all of this Hiei went into her mind using his Jagen eye.  
  
Hiei was instantly pulled into her mind frozen there for what seemed like an eternity. He watched the painful scenes that were what Kagome saw, each one was of death, pain, and sorrow. It was only a second, but as soon as that second past her was thrown out but not before he saw it. In Kagome's mind he saw her, Kagome stood there with a dark figure pressed up against her from behind. The figure's right hand was around her waist while the other was across her chest holding onto her shoulder pulling her back to him.  
  
_ "I will never let you forget my little miko. You took it away, so now I shall have you."  
_  
Hiei was brought back to the room with a splitting headache.  
  
"Kagome." Yukina said again.  
"I'm fine." Kagome said as she instantly was brought back.  
"No your not, you just zoned out." Yusuke said in disagreement.  
"I want to go home." Kagome said to Koenma.  
"Home? I -."  
"You can try to get your answers out of later, you won't be getting anything out of her now. Let her go home." Genkai said.  
"Fine, I have other things to do as it is. I will be seeing you some other time." Koenma said.  
"I'll create some portals for you all." Botan said as she got to the task.  
"You are to be at my temple in two days." Genkai said stepping through a portal.  
"I have to go, it was nice meeting you all." She said walking through a portal Botan had just made for her.  
"What the hell were you doing that for?!" Yusuke demanded once she had left.  
"Hn."  
"Come on, I'm sure she's already gone though enough without needing that."  
"It's for her own good you baka."  
"I think I understand what Hiei and Genkai are doing. Though it is a bit harsh I think it is a good idea." Kurama said.  
"What trying to kill her?" Kuwabara asked.  
"How is that supposed to help her?"  
"Genkai knows what she is doing." Hiei said stepping though a portal followed by Kurama.  
"Whatever." Yusuke said following with Kuwabara following.

* * *

Kagome stepped out of the portal and onto her family's shrine in front of her house. She walked though the door and instantly felt something wrong.  
  
"Mom?" There was no reply. "Sota? Grandpa?" There was still no reply.  
  
Kagome began to panic. She ran into the kitchen trying to find them. Her eyes widened at the destruction. Things were torn apart and strewn about, blood streaks stained the walls. Her heartbeat sped up, she turned around and ran up stares.  
  
"Mom!?" She screamed when she couldn't find them. She went into each of their rooms but only found the same thing.  
  
Kagome went to her room lastly, it was untouched. She had to get out of there, but she had to find out what happened to her family. She grabbed a bag and filled it with clothes and other possessions like pictures and other things as quickly as she could. She ran from the room and out the front door. She slowed down once she reached the well house, the door was slightly ajar allowing you to see into its empty darkness. She slowly approached it, a shaky hand going to fully open the door. As soon as light filled the dark area her eyes widened in horror. Her family's bodies were strewn about blood covering the area. Her eyes froze on the wall in front of her.  
  
_ A present for my beloved miko so she won't forget me.  
_  
"N-Naraku!" She knew who had done this instantly. Fear coursed though her, her heart was racing a mile a minute.  
  
How did he get here? He couldn't use the well, could he? He terrified form backed out of the well house in horror, fear, and shock. She didn't know what to do. Was he still there? Was he watching her right then?  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!" She screamed out, the loud high-pitched scream carrying far and wide but only to get lost in the loud busy sounds of the city.  
  
Her eyes darted everywhere around her. He could still be there, waiting, watching her.  
  
_ Do you like my gift?_ His words echoing in her mind.  
  
Kagome started to walk backwards, she couldn't stay here for him to come and get her.  
  
_Your still so weak, you cant fight...what would you do if I was right there...right beside you...behind you._ Kagome whipped around but never met him.  
  
Kagome quickly turned and ran she had to get away. If he was there...she couldn't fight him; she was still weak.  
  
_You can run but I'll be there right behind you.  
_

* * *

So how was it? I am SO sorry about taking forever I got writers block...kind of. Every time I would write something and I would almost get done with it I would suddenly hate it and start over. So of course it took forever. Well I hoped you like and parings are still undecided. For everyone that doesn't know I have a Yoko/Kurama/Kagome paring already out called 'Things Never Change' and a Hiei/Kagome paring called 'Hidden Beneath the Surface' if you want to read one of those parings. If I chose one paring and you all still want the other paring I will make another story with that certain paring. Just tell me what you want to be about or try to help me come up with ideas on what it can be about. More good news! Schools out so that means more updates!!! Or that's the plan at least. No go review and don't forget to vote!  
  
Inudemoness247 


	3. Chapter 3: So it begins

**Chapter 3:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or YYH.  
  
Yoko/Kurama: 14  
  
Hiei: 11  
  
Well looks like Yoko/Kurama is in the lead for the mean time; so all that want Hiei to win better hurry up and vote! I am not sure how long I'll keep the voting up though. But you can vote how many time you want and for as many people as you want. I don't care if you use another name to vote under or how many names you vote under just vote!  
**

* * *

Kagome had run all the way to Genkai's shrine. Never stopping, slowing down, or apologizing to those she knocked down in her rush. She was afraid that if she stopped he would catch up to her. That he would be there right behind her. Kagome ran up the many steps up to Genkai's shrine. She finally stopped once she had reached her destination. Silent tears ran down her face as she collapsed to her knees on the ground.  
  
'He killed them all. I have no one. Why am I here? I don't belong here; I should go.'  
  
"Hey it's you. Kagome was it?" Kagome looked and saw Yusuke. "Why are you crying?" He asked.  
  
"I-I'm sorry; I should go." Kagome said standing.  
  
"You came here for Genkai right?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"She should be inside."  
  
"I have to go." She said hurriedly.  
  
"But it looks like you just got here."  
  
"I came here by mistake."  
  
"Look sure her training is a little-."  
  
"No it's not that."  
  
"So you came early?" Genkai asked approaching the two. "See I told you your mother would make you come."  
  
"Mother." Kagome whispered. "I-I to go!" She said pushing Yusuke away and running. In a black blur she appeared back in front of Genkai slung over Hiei's shoulder.  
  
"Don't think you are getting out of this. If you didn't want to come today you should have waited till I told you to come." Hiei dropped her onto the ground.  
  
"I couldn't have stayed." She said barely loud enough for them to hear.  
  
"Come on. You can stay in the regular room." Genkai said turning around to go back inside.  
  
"I can't stay. He'll come."  
  
"Who will?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"If you mean that half-breed that you travel with I can take care of him on my own." Genkai said turning around.  
  
"Inuyasha is dead." Kagome said quietly. "Everyone else was killed to."  
  
"So that gives me at least some idea on how you got like that. Count on a demon after that jewel to do that." Genkai was saying.  
  
"I destroyed the jewel; it is no more. Can I go now?"  
  
"You came here and you're not leaving. Since you got here earlier we can start training earlier."  
  
"But-." Kagome was trying to say.  
  
"Go put your stuff up and get out of that kimono and into some training clothes. You are to be back out here in five minutes; that's longer than you need." Genkai said walking inside.  
  
"Come on I'll carry your bag." Yusuke said talking it out of her bag and heading inside leaving no room to argue. "Now which room was it?" He asked.  
  
"Down the hall, end of the hall across from the bathroom on the left." She said tiredly following.  
  
"Hey don't worry about the training. If Hiei starts anything just ignore him." Yusuke said trying to be nice. After all she did just go through something that must have been horrible and from the sounds of it she lost all of her friends to.  
  
"Thanks." Kagome said walking into the room.  
  
"By the looks of it the hag will make me train to." He said setting the bag down.  
  
"Well I'll see you later."  
  
"See ya." He said waving, walking out of the room.  
  
Kagome looked at the familiar room. There was a large window in front of her and on the wall on her right. A futon was on her left; it had white sheets and a blue comforter. The walls for the most past were plain as was the room. On the wall that the door was on to the right was a closet. Kagome went and searched through her clothes that she brought to find a suitable outfit. She finally came across an outfit she hadn't even realized she had brought. It was one the gang had given her this year as a birthday present from all of them; even Inuyasha. The pants were that like miko garbs and were black. The top part was like Inuyasha's coat but only more feminine, sleeveless, and a mint green. Underneath was something similar to Sango's fighting outfit but without the armor; and on her right hand was where the prayer beads similar to Miroku's were but only they were made of jade and had a different purpose. Miroku's were used to keep his wind tunnel closed but hers were to summon special weapons.  
Everyone never like the idea of Kagome not being able to protect herself but only with a bow and arrow and her miko powers. A bow could only be used from a distance and not up close and she was never good with miko powers. So along with the outfit came several weapons that could be summoned no matter where she was. There was a sword, staff, and Hiraikotsu. Miroku and Shippo had worked with the magic needed for it. The idea for the weapons was actually Shippo's idea. They had placed a spell on all the weapons so that she could just summon the desired weapon when wanted without having to carry them all around and slowing her down. They had all trained her in the weapons and she was just as good with them as they were.  
  
"I will be strong for you. I won't let him win and get away with this." Kagome said holding the outfit in her hands.  
  
"Hurry up slacker!" Genkai shouted from outside.  
  
"I better hurry up and get dressed." Kagome said as she dressed into the outfit.  
  
After Kagome dressed she quickly pulled her hair into a high ponytail before running outside. Yusuke was already outside sitting on the porch in his jeans and white shirt waiting for her and Genkai standing a little ways away.  
  
"Took you long enough."  
  
"So where do we begin?" Kagome asked in a bored fashion.  
  
"So you're not running any more onna?" Hiei asked.  
  
'I have to get stronger for you guys.'  
  
"No. So when are we going to start." Kagome asked again.  
  
"I need to see where you are with fighting skills and power limits. You and the dimwit here will spare till I say so." Genkai said sitting down drinking some tea.  
  
"Hey I don't want to kill the girl, plus what about her wounds." Yusuke asked.  
  
"You won't kill her." Genkai said taking another sip.  
  
"My wounds are nothing but scars; I'll be fine. Any rules, like weapons no weapons?"  
  
"No." Genkai answered. "Well go on; we don't have all day."  
  
"And here I thought we did." Kagome said going out a bit and getting into a fighting stance.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Yusuke said going out standing in the opposite direction of Kagome.  
  
'I will become stronger for all of you.'  
  
"Ready?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Let's go!" Kagome said raising her hand as though she was holding a weapon over her head; the beads started glowing.  
  
"What the-." The next thing he knew was a large weapon was coming straight for him, Hiraikotsu. "Are you trying to kill me?!" He yelled as he jumped to the side.  
  
"Genkai said there was no rules; that means she never said anything about holding back." Kagome said as she caught the over sized weapon.  
  
"Fine you asked for it. SPIRIT GUN!" Kagome brought the weapon up up and easily blocked it. "What? How did you do that? There isn't even a crack in that thing. What's that thing made of?!"  
  
"Demon hide." She said jumping up and throwing it again. Yusuke jumped down to the ground, just barely missing her attack as the weapon went behind him cutting down several trees before returning to her. The moment it touched her hand it disappeared only to be replaced by a staff. "Will this be easier for you?" She asked.  
  
Yusuke came at her again with another Spirit Gun; Kagome quickly put up a barrier using the staff. She quickly jumped up as Yusuke came at her attempting to hit her in her side. Kagome landed behind him and swiftly hit him in the back of the head knocking him down. Kagome was taken off guard when he came and knocked her back; the staff being knocked out of her hand. Yusuke smirked and quickly went to get the staff before she could.  
  
"Well it looks like I got your weapon." He said grinning.  
  
"Do you?" She asked as it disappeared.  
  
"Where did it go?" Kagome quickly took out her mask putting it on while Yusuke was distracted. "What's with the mask?"  
  
Kagome quickly threw something at him; sleeping gas soon filled the area around the two. Yusuke quickly covered his mouth and nose with his hand. The gases also made it so it was hard for Yusuke to see. Sensing where he was, Kagome quickly came up behind him knocking him don putting her sword at his throat. The smoke and gases soon faded away showing the victor.  
  
"I win."  
  
"Hey I didn't know you were that good! If I would have known I  
wouldn't have been so easy."  
  
"Easy?"  
  
"Yeah; I know what you and grandma over there said but I just figured...well your wounds-." Yusuke was saying.  
  
"I told you I was fine." She said as her sword faded from sight. "But thank you any ways." She said smiling, helping him up.  
  
"Seem you have improved since I last saw you." Genkai said.  
  
"What is with those weapons? They just appeared out of no where." Yusuke said confused.  
  
"I have spells on them so that they appear when I need them. It's a lot easier than having to lug them around all the time.  
  
"They can't be that heavy."  
  
"The staff and sword aren't to bad but it is the other one that is so heavy."  
  
"Where did you get that weapon?" Hiei asked landing from his place in a tree where he had been watching them.  
  
"I got it from a friend. I believe I told you all I time traveled; my friend was a demon slayer." Kagome said pausing while memories flooded her mind.  
  
'Sango.'  
  
"Hn."  
  
"How did you put those kind of spells on them? I've never heard anything like it." Yusuke said amazed about it all.  
  
"Well it was actually two of my other friends that did it. One was a monk who gave me the staff and the other a kitsune pup. It was actually the kit that gave them all the idea to make me this."  
  
'Miroku, Shippo.'  
  
"It was all a birthday present; and a reason to make me train so I could know how to se the weapons."  
  
"Train?"  
  
"Yeah; see with the powers I have naturally...I am not the best at controlling them and the weapon I did know how to use was for long range. They just wanted me to be able to protect myself better."  
  
'But it didn't help me save you guys did it? I didn't even have the beads with me that night to summon my weapons; it was useless, I was useless. Inuyasha you were right; the only thing I was good at was detecting shards.'  
  
"Hey are you ok?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"What? Why do you ask?"  
  
"You keep spacing out."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry just thinking about something." She said scratching her head.  
  
'None of them should have died. Mama, Sota, Grandpa.'  
  
"Since it is your natural powers that you have so much difficulty with you will train in that area." Genkai said standing.  
  
"So how long will you be staying here?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Till her training is done of course; it depends on how hard she works. After she is done she can return home." Genkai answered  
  
"Home?" Kagome asked.  
  
'I can't go home; there is nothing left there. Or at least nothing I want to see.'  
  
"What it's not like you want to actually stay here. If you do the hag will have you working the rest of your life." Yusuke said receiving a hit on the head.  
  
"What's next?" Kagome said changing the subject.  
  
"We will continue tomorrow after I decide what to do with your training." Genkai said walking inside.  
  
"Ok." Kagome said heading to her room. "I'm going to go change."

* * *

Kagome came out five minutes later in black cargo pants that went to her calves and tight green tank top with some plain black shoes. Her hair was still up like before and the beads were on her wrist still. Yusuke was sitting on the porch and Kuwabara and Kuwabara were standing in front of him talking about something. Yukina came past her saying hello before walking inside.  
  
"Yukina's here?" Kagome asked.  
  
"She also lives here." Yusuke said.  
  
"Did you hear what happened over at that shrine?!" Kuwabara asked. Kagome froze on the spot; the air trapped inside her lungs and her heart in her throat.  
  
"Yes; I walked past it on my way here. It seems the police only arrived but an hour or so ago." Kurama said.  
  
"No; what happened?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"It seems the family that lived at the shrine were all killed." Kurama said.  
  
"Yeah; they say that blood is all over the walls and that their bodies are in pieces; creepy." Kuwabara continued.  
  
"But I do believe that they still haven't found a girl that lived there." Kagome's eyes were wide; she could hear the pulsing of her heart. No one seemed to notice her behavior but Hiei.  
  
"I don't wanna imagine what happened to her." Kuwabara said.  
  
Kagome could see the house in her mind, their bodies and the writing on the wall. She could here his voice and could remember the way she could feel his breath on her ear. The way it felt like he was right there but he wasn't. The chill that she had only but earlier that day ran up her spine.  
  
"Man sounds bad; people today are just sick." Yusuke said in disgust.  
  
"I wonder why though." Kurama said.  
  
'Because of me; because he was after me and I am weak.'  
  
"Something wrong onna?"  
  
"Yeah, you got all quiet." Yusuke said.  
  
"Oh hello Kagome. You are here early." Kurama said smiling.  
  
"Hu?" She asked snapping back.  
  
"Do you know what shrine it was?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I think it was Higurashi Sh..rine..." Kurama said with realization. Kagome looked down, her bangs covering her eyes.  
  
"What?" Kuwabara asked. "Does she know them or something?"  
  
"Kagome; I am sorry for you loss." Kurama said sympathetically.  
  
"Why didn't you say anything before? So that's why you came here so early. I'm sorry." Yusuke said.  
  
"So you were running after all." Hiei said.  
  
"I don't want to burden you."  
  
"Some people these days can be so mean; I bet it was some lousy gang." Kuwabara said.  
  
"No." Kagome said stopping him.  
  
"No what?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"It wasn't a gang; I know who it was." She said still not looking at them with hatred lacing through her words.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"A demon?" Yusuke asked; Kagome nodded her head.  
  
"I know what he wants; he only killed them to get to me."  
  
"Just tell us who it is." Yusuke said.  
  
"Yes; I am sure Koenma can help you." Kurama said.  
  
"No; I will not drag you into this. This is my problem not yours." Kagome said meeting all their gazes with her cold icy ones.  
  
"You would be a fool to do this on your own." Hiei said.  
  
"No; I would be smart. I have seen what he can do countless times. It never effected me so much until I was the victim. I will not pull more into this just to go through torment and pain just because he finds enjoyment in others suffering."  
  
"Kagome please let us help you." Kurama said.  
  
"Yeah; you can't do this with out us." Kuwabara said.  
  
"No; I refuse your help. I have to be going; I'll see you latter." She said walking past them and down the shrine steps.  
  
"The onna is foolish."  
  
"Well we can't just let her do this on her own; she'll get herself killed." Yusuke said.  
  
"Yusuke's right; we should inform Koenma of this. He would want to know of a demon in the Ningenkai."  
  
"But I though she didn't want our help?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"I am afraid we can't just ignore the situation if a demon is killing humans in the Ningenkai." Kurama said.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I wonder why she didn't say anything when she first got here; or at least to Genkai." Yusuke said sitting down on the porch.  
  
"Yusuke can you contact Koenma? We should tell him what's going on." Kurama asked.  
  
"Yeah; I'll get Botan to create a portal or something." Yusuke said pulling out his communicator.

* * *

Kagome walked through the park; for some odd reason the park wasn't as crowded as it usually was which was very strange; though Kagome didn't seem to notice. She couldn't accept their help no matter how much she needed it. She didn't want to see anyone else suffer. She would have to go against him no matter how much the odds stacked up against her. She never could imagine how much pain Sango had gone through when losing her family and village. Sure she knew it was a lot and had always tried to help her when she could but she could never imagine how much till she lost her own family and friends to Naraku. It was the first time she had been the target and really understood the pain that so many before her had suffered. She finally understood more than she had ever known. That little cocoon that had been built up around her that kept her blind to the world had been slowly broken before it was shattered and fell in pieces as the cold sting of the worlds cold winds hit her at full force.  
She hatted Naraku more than anything; he had taken everything she had ever known. That perfect happy life had been torn away; shredded into nothing. It was like a toy just being snatched away from a child's grasp; and the tears were always promised to follow except in this case. When that little cocoon that she had was shattered so was something inside that she never knew was there. What was it that faded away with her cocoon's breakage? Was it her happiness, soul, spirit, or was it her life? Yes her life; it slipped through her fingers like grains of sand and down the drain with everything else. He stole her life from her, and without it what as there left for her? Was her life so meaningless now? The jewel had been brought together as a whole and destroyed for good, what was there now that, that was over with?  
Naraku, yes she had to make sure he didn't harm anyone else. But what could she do? Even without the shards he is still to strong for her to take care of. The only reason Naraku was here was because of her. She had destroyed the jewel so that meant that he was after revenge, to make her life a living hell. That was the only reason and answer to his reason being here. Maybe she could talk with him and they could come to some kind of agreement...like hell that would ever happen. It would be like Inuyasha and Naraku sitting down for tea while they talked out their differences and had lemon squares with it. Things like that would never happen, not in a thousand years.  
  
"Oh come on my little miko. You never know what may happen." Kagome froze where she was. She was at the moment in the forest area of the park; no one really went in this part. She was all-alone with 'him'.  
  
"Where are you?" She asked boldly.  
  
"Behind you of course." A warm breath hit her ear sending a cold shiver up her spine.  
  
"I am not in the mood for your games."  
  
"But maybe I am."  
  
"So playful are we?"  
  
"That is for me to decide."  
  
"What do you want."  
  
"Before you took my hopes of erasing that fool Onigumo I desired the Shikon- No-Tama."  
  
"But now it's no more; so you of course have come here for me. The question is what for."  
  
"At first I wanted to have fun with you as I slowly strip you everything you had for what you did. But that was before I realized there was another way."  
  
"Another way? What does that have to do with me?" Naraku now had his arms wrapped around Kagome, her body pressed against his chest as he rested his chin on her shoulder whispering into her ear; enjoying the way his voice sent chills up her spine.  
  
"Oh yes my dear miko. You see a powerful miko can do this."  
  
"No; you would just be purified." She said in confusion. "Why are you telling me this; you aren't one to just tell your plans." Naraku's left hand slowly traced her jaw, up and down as he blew slightly into her ear sending another chill up her spine.  
  
"There are other ways then simply purifying. It wasn't till I met you that I realized how interesting mikos actually are. Sp deadly that they can be but a pure blessing in disguise."  
  
"If you plan to use me then you can forget it; I won't help you."  
  
"Oh but you see I can do this without your corporation; I actually would get more fun out of it this way. But after it is all done you won't be thinking of me so; in fact you will see me in a whole new light." He said grinning as her fear showed easily in her sent.  
  
"Get off of me!" She yelled.  
  
"Do not worry; we have much to do before any of this." He whispered into her ear before he disappeared into the wind.

* * *

** So how was that for a chapter? The length was all right in my mind but all in all not sure. I am sorry for the slow updates but I am having difficulty writing, it's some left over stuff from my writer's block. Ok as for the pairing choices; I know I may have said that Yusuke would be with Keiko but if you want him to be one of the choices go ahead and throw him onto the list along with anyone else you may want; even Koenma if you so desire! Voting continues; you can vote more than once and for as many people as you want! Now go review and don't forget to vote!  
  
Inudemoness247 **


	4. Chapter 4: Views

**Chapter 4:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or YYH.  
  
Kurama/Yoko: 22  
  
Hiei: 35 (About 49 when you add all the times someone put Hiei,Hiei,Hiei....)  
  
Yusuke: 2  
  
Ok I'm thinking about closing the polls because I can't really do much till I have the pairing set up. But I might still take votes for this chapter still. Remember I will eventually make a story with a pairing for the one that loses.  
**

* * *

Yusuke and the others had arrived at Koenma's office and were all standing around waiting for Koenma to finish whatever he was doing. Koenma finally turned his head up getting situated.  
  
"So what do you want?" Koenma asked.  
  
"Have you heard about the family at a shrine that were killed?" Kurama asked.  
  
"No. I do not waste my time with simple deaths. That is Botan's job to collect the souls and take care of that kind of thing."  
  
"Well you should be looking into it. It was Kagome's family shrine; a demon was responsible." Yusuke said crossing his arms.  
  
"If it was a demon I would have been told about it." Koenma said sucking on his pacifier.  
  
"Kagome seems to know what's going on and the demon that did it." Kurama said.  
  
"Then why isn't she here?"  
  
"The onna ran."  
  
"She said that...the demon killed her family to get to her." Yusuke said a bit worried.  
  
"I see; well you are to guard her then." Koenma said like it was the most obvious thing.  
  
"She refuses our help." Kurama said.  
  
"I don't know why she would want to take on a demon by herself." Kuwabara said. "I mean I don't even want to do that."  
  
"Well if she knows what's going on I need to talk to her. You are to bring her in."  
  
"Well see ya later toddler." Yusuke said walking out.

* * *

Kagome was still in the park. Naraku was planing something that involved her. She had an idea but only to some point. It didn't matter he couldn't hurt her any more. He had already killed everyone she knew and loved; he couldn't do anything else to her. She hated him with every fiber of her being. She wanted him dead but she just wasn't strong enough. Come on Inuyasha was a half-demon and still couldn't. How could she do what he couldn't? She wasn't even half demon. She refused to pull anyone else into this even if they could help her or to save herself. Because if she did he would go after each and every one of them just like he did to all of her friends and herself.  
The sky above her began to darken as a storm rolled in, how very fitting for her mood. There was a warm breeze about signaling the storms' nearness. Soon thunder would come then the rain would pour. She would most likely get stuck in it if she didn't hurry back. But she didn't care she wanted to feel the rain on her skin. The feeling that it gave her, telling her she was alive. This magical feeling she loved to feel telling her something in its own way. At least the rain would wash away Naraku's sent.  
A loud booming sound was heard echoing across the city. She knew in just a couple of minutes the rain would pour. The feeling she got right before a storm, it excited her. She felt so alive and a feeling of joy; even when her life was falling down around her or what was left of it. It was like the rain washed away everything leaving behind a clean slate; everything would be given a second chance.  
Kagome took her time as she walked through the park. She would become strong for everyone that she lost. She didn't want them to die in vain. Sure she made sure Naraku would never have the jewel but she would make sure he didn't kill everyone off. She was the last one left sanding against him. She would become strong to have the strength to stand against him and live like the flowers did when it rained.  
A strike of lightning went across brightening up the sky just before it began to rain. In no time at all she was drenched, her hair sticking to the back of her neck. Kagome loosened her hair from its hold letting it fall. A smile graced her face as the raindrops rolled off of her skin.  
  
"Hiei?" Kagome said as a black blur stopped in front of her.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Koenma needs to talk to you."  
  
"You guys told him didn't you."  
  
"It is our job when demons are lose in the Ningenkai."  
  
"Well to bad for him cuz I'm not going in any time soon." Hiei raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"I don't think you have a choice."  
  
"You always have a choice." She said smiling.  
  
"Let's go onna. I do not enjoy getting rained on."  
  
"Well to bad because I do." She said smiling again. "And it wouldn't kill you to say my name at least once." She said walking past him and continuing out of the park like she was before.  
  
"Let's go." He said grabbing her wrist and walking at a faster pace. "If you don't hurry I won't have a problem carrying you there against your will."  
  
"What do you have against the rain. I love it and you want to make me go somewhere else." She pouted as she followed him.  
  
"Onna." He said turning around to glare at her telling her to stop arguing.  
  
"Are you alright?" She asked placing a hand on his forehead. "You're a little warm." Hiei pulled away and kept walking. Kagome ran and caught up with him, walking behind him.  
  
"I am a fire apparition."  
  
"I figured that it's just that your cheeks are a little red like you have a fever and you are warm so I-."  
  
"It's normal and I am fine."  
  
"But-."  
  
"Rain and fire do not mix baka."  
  
"Oh I get it. But if you are a fire apparition then shouldn't you be weakened or something by it?"  
  
"Hn. I am also an ice apparition."  
  
"Oh cool; best of both worlds." She said cheerfully now walking beside him.  
  
They continued to walk in silence for a little while.  
  
"You would be foolish not to accept help." He said after awhile.  
  
"That is what you don't understand, it is actually a very smart thing. You see his hands killed thousands. Anyone who tried to help me would be added to his list."  
  
"A demons sent is on you." He stated.  
  
"Hu? How can you tell?"  
  
"I'm a demon."  
  
"I know that but it should have been gone seeing as it's raining."  
  
"It's barely there."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Who was it?" He asked not bothering to look at her as they walked.  
  
"Oh it was someone I know...nothing really."  
  
"That sent was on you when you arrived at the temple earlier I am assuming it is the demon that killed your family."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You said he was after you but yet you don't have any wounds. It is hard to believe that you managed to fight him and get out unsacred."  
  
"Why are you talking to me?" She asked stopping. He stopped turning to face her and raising a questioning brow at her. "I don't mean it like that. It's just you don't seem like the talking kind. It's not like you were earlier when you were around me and everyone else."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"If it is because you feel sorry for me then don't. I would just like you to treat me like everyone else is all."  
  
"Hn." He said as he continued to walk out of the park and down the street.  
  
"Hey where are you going?!" She yelled running after him.  
  
"Koenma."  
  
"I told you I'm not going to see him. Even if I did end up in Spirit World or whatever that place was; it doesn't mean I have to talk." He stopped and looked at her narrowing his eyes at her. "Well I don't; this is my business not yours or anyone else's." Before she could say another word Hiei picked her up and started running.  
  
Everything passed by in blurs and the rain pounded on her exposed skin painfully. Each drop stung due to the fast rate that they were traveling at. Kagome closed her eyes turning her face to the side trying to prevent the rain from hitting her face. Right now she really didn't like the weather. Kagome could feel the bandages that were wrapped around her limbs loosening as they slowly fell off. Soon parts of her skin was exposed as her bandages slipped off; the rain pounding on the parts that still hadn't fully healed making the pain increase. Damn, why did he have to run so fast and why did it have to rain?  
  
"Put me down!" She yelled.  
  
Instantly he dropped her onto the hard ground, they were back at Genkai's temple. Kagome slowly stood, she cursed as the bandages slowly slipped of even more. She glared at the Koorime in front of her.  
  
"Hey there you are; thanks for finding her Hiei." Yusuke called walking over to the two.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Hey Kagome we need you to come with us to Koenma. I know you didn't want us to-." Yusuke was saying.  
  
"Ugh!" Kagome said frustrated crossing her arms hopping to hide some of the exposed skin.  
  
"Are you alright Kagome?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I need to change." She said ignoring his question and walking inside.

* * *

Kagome sat on the floor of her room in fresh dry clothes. They were simple black baggy cargo pants and black T-shirt That said 'I'm not ignoring you, you're just insignificant' in plain white letters. She had taken off all of her bandages and replaced them with new ones. She finished drying her hair with a towel and tossed the used towel over to the corner where her wet clothes sat. Why did they have to get in the way or well just interfere? She didn't want to see them get hurt or worse killed. She had to throw them off somehow, but how? She was clueless to the answer. They were all so persistent and she knew it would be pretty much impossible. She also needed to figure out all that Naraku had planed. She hated being around that monster; he sent chills up her spine. She knew he was angry with her but he wouldn't kill her. Kagome had managed to take the jewel away from him making sure he would never get it. For that action he would make her pay over and over again. He wouldn't kill her because it would ruin it for him, besides he seemed to have something planed for her.  
  
"Was it really worth it?" She asked herself as she collapsed onto the futon.  
  
_'Was destroying the jewel worth all of this? If I hadn't my family would be alive and I might have even survived.'  
_  
"Without these damned scars!" She yelled in anger.  
  
She hatted the scars that covered her skin, they were a reminder of all her pain and sorrow. Yes, they slowly faded away without a trace thanks to her miko powers but it just didn't seem fast enough. She traced the one that was on her face, one she hated the most. She could hide the others but this one would be there every time she looked at her reflection or someone looked at her. She hated that one as much as the star burst one on her abdomen; the one that reminded her of the day her life began this hell she now lived.

Kagome continued to lie there forgetting about the guys outside waiting for her. She stared at her hand that was wrapped in bandages all the way to her knuckles. She frowned at it, her expression turning to an empty one as her eyes glossed over and she got a far, far away look. Her breaths became deeper and even as well as quiet. It wold seem like she was asleep only that her eyes were open and she was still holding her hand in front of her face. She relaxed falling deeper into this world as her powers wrapped around her as she gave up control on them.

She wasn't good at controlling these powers so she couldn't heal herself with them though she could manage to heal others some with them. But in this state where she let go of her control over them, what little she had completely they would act on their own. This was risky because if a demon entered the room and if they chose to they would purify them without warning. She just hoped that none of them did they would just have to wait till she was done.

Her miko powers realized the wounds on their beholder and quickly went to work on healing them. A wave of warmth wrapped around her whispering a soft lullaby in her ear sending her to a realm of peace and bliss. Her mind half aware of the area around her incase she had to snatch a hold of her powers in an instant for some reason and come out of her little cocoon.

The room slowly turned blue as her powers spilled out of her body and filling the room. Kagome slowly lowered her hand resting it on her stomach. Kagome felt at peace, like a baby in its mother's womb. Something she hadn't felt in years and it felt strange yet familiar. The hairs on her arms stood on end and her skin tingled with this odd but reassuring feeling. She slipped farther.

* * *

Yusuke and the others were getting impatient. Koenma would no doubt yell at them for taking so long when it was her taking so long to change. Yusuke was sitting on the porch while Kuwabara was laying on it. Kurama stood there and Hiei was leaning against a nearby tree with his arms crossed.  
  
"Maybe one of us should go check on her." Kurama suggested.  
  
"Hey Hiei go get her." Yusuke said.  
  
"I got get last time." He said not bothering to get her.  
  
"I'll go get her." Kurama offered walking inside.  
  
The next thing they all heard was a loud crash. Heads turned in the direction Kurama had gone.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Yusuke said standing. "Yo Kurama!" Yusuke yelled only to get nothing.  
  
Yusuke went in and headed to Kagome's room looking for Kurama to find out what the noise was; Kuwabara following with Hiei coming at his own pace. Yusuke stopped once he found Kurama on the ground against the wall outside Kagome's room with a slightly burnt hand.  
  
"What's all the noise about?!" Genkai snapped as she arrived at the scene.  
  
"Hey Kurama what happened?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Yeah, your hand looks burnt." Kuwabara said pointing at it.  
  
"Yeah, you ok man?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Uh – I should be alright. Only my hand was burnt." Kurama said sitting up.  
  
"You touched the door?" Genkai stated more than asked.  
  
"Yes." Kurama answered.  
  
"What's with the light?" Kuwabara asked motioning to the blue light coming out of the cracks around the door. Hiei instantly stepped back realizing what it was, eyes widened.  
  
"Hey Hiei what's wrong? Don't tell me you are scared." Yusuke taunted; Hiei shot him an icy glare.  
  
"I suggest you step back." Genkai said to the four who quickly moved as she approached the door.  
  
They all watched as Genkai surrounded herself with her own power using it as some kind of shield. She slowly and cautiously opened the door.  
  
"What the hell is that?!" Yusuke asked, eyes widening at the sight of the blue light. Kurama who realized what it was stepped farther back not wanting to be purified.  
  
"That is purification powers; I've never seen it fill a whole room like that before." Kurama answered eyes widening.  
  
"Then is it alright that Kagome is in there with that stuff?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"The power is free; she has no control on it." Hiei answered.  
  
"It has a mind of it's own it seems." Kurama said taking another step back, eyes flickering gold.  
  
"So we gotta get her out."  
  
"It could very well attack you Yusuke." Kurama warned.  
  
Before any of them could say another word Genkai sent a powerful wave of her own spirit energy into the room. The miko powers flared in anger before going to attack Genkai. Genkai froze eyes widening not expecting this to happen. What surprised them the most was it stopped an inch from hitting her.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?!" They heard a moan from Kagome's room.  
  
"Genkai is it safe now?" Kurama asked as the power recoiled.  
  
"Yes, it has gone back into her." Genkai answered walking in.  
  
They all walking in to see Kagome laying down on the futon, holding her head with one of her hands. The bandages on that arm crumbled and fell as dust onto the ground.  
  
"Shit." Kagome said in a tired voice.  
  
"Kagome are you ok?" Yusuke asked who was now standing by her.  
  
"Except for a headache yeah. Man I need new bandages again."  
  
"Hu?" He asked.  
  
"You already got some on." Kuwabara pointed out. Kagome sat up, at that movement the rest of the bandages turned to dust.  
  
"I guess they were somehow purified." Kagome said smiling.  
  
"Kagome you need to have more control than this." Genkai said sternly.  
  
"Yeah hate to mention it but you fried Kurama's hand."  
  
"He shouldn't have tried to come in or at least shouldn't have touched the door. He could have talked to me from where he was." Kagome said like it was the obvious thing.  
  
"Doesn't matter; you should have more control so things like this won't happen." Genkai said again in a stern voice.  
  
"I gave up control on purpose." Kagome said annoyed.  
  
"So she's trying to kill us now." Hiei said.  
  
"No I wasn't; everything would have been fine if you would have just waited for me." Kagome said annoyed. "You see I have enough control over my powers to heal others." Kagome said as she grabbed Kurama's hand and healing it, who was sitting next to her. "But not enough to heal myself."  
  
"I though you said you were already healed." Kurama said confused.  
  
"Yes and no. Oh the wounds yes but not of my scars. By giving up all control they can heal me."  
  
"Ok I'm confused." Yusuke said scratching his head.  
  
"Ok if I give up control completely they will act on their own and it's only natural for them to want to heal me. Once they were done all I have to do is get control over them again by calling them back."  
  
"But didn't you heal your wounds before in Spirit World? So couldn't you have enough control as to heal the scars?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Ugh – I'm not explaining everything to you all. Now can you guys leave?" She asked.  
  
"Leave?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I need to put on more bandages, I didn't get to finish." Kagome said looking away not wanting to see their faces when they noticed. They all got quiet as they noticed all the scars that were still visible.  
  
"Come on." Yusuke said walking out; the others followed leaving Genkai behind.  
  
"Why did you lie?" She asked standing.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Both you and I know that you have better control over your powers than that and have the power to heal yourself." Genkai said narrowing her eyes at her.  
  
"Because I can and I wanted to."  
  
"If they want to help you let them. It doesn't matter if you want them to or not; if they want to they will."  
  
"Help me?"  
  
"I do not know what it is but I can sense your fear. What ever is troubling you stop being stubborn." Genkai said as she walked out.  
  
"I'm not stubborn." Kagome said narrowing her eyes at the closed doors.

* * *

The gang was now lounging around outside like they were before when Genkai walked out.  
  
"Hey grandma do you know anything about who killed Kagome's family?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"What?" Genkai asked sharply.  
  
"Yusuke I don't think she knows." Kurama told him.  
  
"What about her family?" Genkai asked.  
  
"When she came here earlier it wasn't because her mother made her." Yusuke began nervously. "Her family was killed. When we confronted Kagome about it, she said it was a demon."  
  
"So that is what it was." Genkai said sadly.  
  
"She refuses our help and won't tell us who it was." Kurama said.  
  
"I thought you might know." Yusuke said looking down.  
  
"She saw the demon again." Hiei said from his usual place.  
  
"What? When?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"The demon's sent was on her when I found her in the park. It was raining so I couldn't pick it up to well."  
  
"So she saw him at the park; she should let us help." Kuwabara said in a serious voice.  
  
"She's to stubborn to just let you help." Genkai told all of them. "By accepting your help it would also mean to her that she is weak."  
  
"Weak?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I'm not stubborn." Kagome said narrowing her eyes at Genkai.  
  
They all looked to see Kagome standing behind Genkai. She was wearing the outfit from earlier. The only difference was now she wasn't wearing the mint green top and you were able to see the upper part of the black outfit that she had worn underneath. The material hugged her curves and was almost like a second skin against her body. Kagome had her hair up in a high ponytail to keep her hair out of her face.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that they were killed?" Genkai asked standing and meeting Kagome's gaze.  
  
"Because I didn't."  
  
"You weren't even going to tell me or the fact the demon is still after you! You were just going to let him kill you!" Genkai yelled; the whole gang went quiet. They had never seen Genkai like this before.  
  
"Let him kill me! I wouldn't give him the pleasure to do that! I'm not going to let my friends die in vain!" Kagome yelled back at her.  
  
"When will you grow up and stop being stubborn!"  
  
"That is what you need to realize! I have grown up! I'm not that little girl anymore; I can take care of myself! You have no idea what that creature is like! If they get involved they'll die on the spot!" Genkai slapped Kagome hard across the face leaving a red handprint; Kagome didn't even move from the blow.  
  
"What you do not understand is that even tough you have grown up you haven't. You will be killed." Genkai said harshly.  
  
They watched as Genkai back flipped and landed in the middle of the clearing now in fighting stance. Kagome walked out doing the same; the group stared at them in confusion. Genkai was the first to move; she sent out a powerful wave of spirit energy at Kagome. In a blink of an eye Kagome vanished, the attack destroying part of the forest that was behind her. They all looked up to see Kagome in the air slowly falling with a bow and arrow in hand made out of purification powers. A purple comet came straight at Genkai; Genkai quickly jumped back leaving behind a small crater where the arrow had hit.  
  
"What the hell?! Is she trying to kill her!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"We have to help her." Yusuke said standing.  
  
"Yusuke don't." Kurama said stopping him.  
  
"This is between them." Hiei said watching the fight.  
  
Kagome landed, the bow vanishing as she jumped back a bit gaining some distance. Kagome made her hand look as though she was holding something; a green whip appeared in her hand made purely out of her power. Sesshomaru had joined up with them in the last month of her friends' lives and the two of them had become friends. He had taught her a lot in that time from him; even how to make a poison from her own body, like he could even if she wasn't demon.  
  
"How can she do that?" Kurama asked. "I've never heard of a human being able to make that kind of whip, only demons." Kurama said astonished by this.  
  
Genkai and Kagome went at it again, Kagome with her whip and Genkai with her spirit energy attacks. Genkai was finally thrown back when Kagome began to spin around at an amazing speed cutting anything near her with her whip. Genkai stood up, she had gotten a small cut on her left shoulder but it wasn't anything to worry about. Kagome stopped getting back into fighting stance but was blown back into Yusuke and the others when Genkai sent a wave of spirit energy at her.  
  
"Hey Kagome you ok?" Yusuke asked as she stood up again, she had a couple cuts here and there but besides that she was fine. Her whip had vanished.  
  
"Yeah." She said as she concentrated on her energy. Yusuke's eyes widened when he saw poison dripping from her nails. The porch under her that it landed on disintegrating when it hit it.  
  
Kagome walked back out before charging at Genkai moving to hit her with her hands. Genkai dodged Kagome's attacks for the most part but couldn't escape the poison that dripped from her slightly long human nails. Genkai jumped flipping over Kagome kicking her in the back sending her flying. Kagome quickly twisted around and landed in a crouching pose. Kagome snapped her wrist a bit as five small daggers appeared in each hand. Genkai jumped dodging the first five with ease but was hit with two from the second five, one in her leg and the other in her side.  
  
"Shouldn't we stop this?" Yusuke asked. "They're going to kill each other!"  
  
"I'm beginning to think Yusuke is right." Kurama said with worry I his eyes as he watched the two fight.  
  
"What's going on?" Yukina asked walking out. "Oh dear." She said as she saw Genkai and Kagome fighting.  
  
"Let them be." Hiei said.  
  
Genkai charged at Kagome before she could move her wounds not slowing her down any. She kicked Kagome in the side before delivering a blow of energy to her up close so that she couldn't get away. Genkai quickly jumped back from Kagome's form as she slowly stood. Yukina gasped seeing the wound on Kagome's right shoulder where the blow hit her, blood staining her black clothing. Kagome's eyes were now glowing amethyst as she glared at Genkai. Kagome appeared in front of Genkai at an inhuman speed, one rivaling Sesshomaru's. Kagome placed her hand against Genkai's chest hitting her with a blast of her miko powers sending her flying into a nearby tree. Genkai raised her head from where she sat on the ground against the tree meeting Kagome's cold gaze.  
  
"I though you said you weren't that good with you miko powers." Genkai said holding her side.  
  
"Believe everything you hear and you would be a fool waiting to die." Kagome replied.  
  
The beads on Kagome's hand glowed green and the outfit was instantly repaired from any damage it had received; her wounds vanishing as well.  
  
"Are you alright Kagome?" Yukina asked.  
  
"Yes thank you; you might want to check on Genkai though."  
  
"Oh, right." Yukina said hurrying over to heal Genkai.  
  
"If you two are done we should go see the toddler." Yusuke said. "Hey where are you going?!" He asked as Kagome headed inside.  
  
"Well I'm not going to go see him like this. I need a bath and a change of clothes." She said back to her normal self.  
  
"She seems fine at least." Kurama said smiling.  
  
"How many times is that today that she's changed clothes?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I believe this will be the fifth time."

* * *

** Well I hope you enjoyed this and all and I am sorry for taking so long to update. But at least the length of the chapter is all right, right? If any one has any ideas that they might have or something they might want to see happen please tell me. Like Naraku and Kagome meeting somewhere again (Cuz he's such a stalker; lol.) and him kissing her against her will and someone comes, sees, and saves the day. Oh what I just said doesn't mean I'm going to use it, it was just an example unless someone wants to see it. But I am open minded to any ideas some of you may have and I love to hear them. Thank you all my beloved reviewers! It is all of you that make me continue to write this and all my other stories!!! Well that's all I have to say, so Bai-bai for now!  
  
Inudemoness247 **


	5. Chapter 5: Build Up

Chapter 5:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or YYH.  
  
Ok about the pairings, I am really not sure who I will put Kagome with. I'm thinking about Hiei but my mind may change. Who knows I might make different endings or something, I'll see when I get there and I'll just go with the flow for now.

* * *

Kagome had taken a nice, warm, long bath before getting out to change. She was now dressed in nice clean clothes. The top was green with long sleeves and went below her knees and just above her calves. It hung off her shoulders a bit but tight and form fitting. It looked somewhat like a dress. Slits ran up the sides showing the black pants underneath. Kagome wrapped the beads around her right wrist and left her hair down.  
  
"About time." Yusuke said as Kagome walked outside.  
  
"I felt dirty." She said narrowing her eyes at him.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'll call Botan." Yusuke said taking his communicator out. "Done; let's go." Yusuke said just as the portal to Spirit World appeared.  
  
"Hu?" Kagome said rubbing her head.  
  
"Hey are you alright?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"You do look a little pale." Kurama said.  
  
"If she isn't well we could always wait." Kuwabara said.  
  
"N-no I'm fine." Kagome said looking down and walking through the portal.  
  
"Hu; well if she says she's ok let's go." Yusuke said walking through the portal.

* * *

That night that Inuyasha and the others died. Naraku had planed it all out. The day before he attacked Sesshomaru had to leave. Demons had invaded his lands and he was forced to leave them to go take care of it. Naraku was behind it; it made Kagome wonder if Sesshomaru lived or not. He attacked them when they were weak taking advantage of that.  
  
"Good, Kagome you came. I have been waiting." Koenma said who was sitting behind his desk.  
  
"Like you would let her not come." Yusuke said coming through the portal with the rest behind him.  
  
"Kagome why I asked you to come here was because-."  
  
"You wanted to know about the demon that killed my family." Kagome said in a monotone like voice.  
  
"Well yes."  
  
"Well then me coming here was pointless."  
  
"What?" Koenma asked.  
  
"Because I will not tell you."  
  
"Kagome you need to understand that we need to know. If a demon is going around the Ningenkai killing people-."  
  
"He will only kill ones close to me. He already killed everyone that was close to me so you don't have to worry about that."  
  
"Why is he after you?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I took away the Shikon-No-Tama making it so he would never have it."  
  
"The Shikon-No-Tama?" Koenma asked.  
  
"I made a wish on it. You see at the time we had finally finished completing the jewel and it had returned to inside my body. I made a wish that the jewel would be no more, and it exploded from within my body before finally being destroyed." There was a silence.  
  
"From – inside your body?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"It exploded back into little shards tearing through my flesh and out of my body; disintegrating once it was out of me into nothing. I made sure he wouldn't have it, not after all my friends and I had worked for."  
  
"Man that must have hurt like hell." Yusuke said.  
  
"So that explains your wounds." Kurama said in a thoughtful tone.  
  
"Some of them." Kagome said as she brought a hand up to her head.  
  
"Are you alright?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I-..." She was trying to say, her vision getting blurry.  
  
"Why did you ask me to come here?" A voice asked. "Kagome?" The voice asked a bit surprised to see her.  
  
"Sess – Sesshomaru?" She asked as she made out his figure through her blurry vision.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru I am glade you could come." Koenma said greeting him.  
  
"It's...good to...see you." She said smiling weakly as she collapsed. Yusuke who was closest quickly caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
"Is she alright?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"She just passed out, what do you think?" Yusuke said.  
  
"Let me see her." Sesshomaru said now standing in front of Yusuke who was holding Kagome.  
  
"Uh-."  
  
"It's fine Yusuke." Koenma said. "This is Lord Sesshomaru ruler of the Makai."  
  
"How do you know her?" Yusuke said still holding onto her.  
  
"I met her a long time ago; but I am sure it wasn't to long ago for her. I guess you can say we are friends."  
  
"Oh." Yusuke said as he slowly handed her over to Sesshomaru.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about-." Koenma was saying.  
  
"Naraku the one who was after the Shikon-No-Tama and I am guessing the one who killed her family."  
  
"How do you know about that?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I told him. Lord Sesshomaru these are my-."  
  
"I already know." He said cutting him off.  
  
"So you do know about the demon?"  
  
"Yes but I will not talk about it now."  
  
"What? But."  
  
"I will take Kagome with me to see that she is taken care of."  
  
"How do we know that she will be alright." Yusuke asked. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at him.  
  
"You are welcome to come with me if you do not trust me." He said as a portal appeared in front of him.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said in his usual fashion as Sesshomaru stepped through the portal before following him, the others going after them.

* * *

Kagome woke up to find herself in a four poster canopy bed. The sheets were made of white silk, as was the pillows. The comforter was dark blue with silver edging and golden vines decorating it. The curtains that went around the bed were made of a white see-through material that was tied to the posts of the bed. Four tall windows were to her right, two on each side of two double doors that lead to the balcony that looked over the gardens below. The double doors that lead to the balcony was wide open letting in a warm breeze bringing a smile to Kagome's face. The door to the hallway was on her left and another door was on the wall behind her leading to the baths. Instead of having the bed against a wall it was in the center of the room.  
  
"Do you like?" Kagome sat up turning to smile at Sesshomaru to her left.  
  
"I always did love the rooms in your house back in the old days."  
  
"Yes, I remember. You just had to go and get wounded."  
  
"And you took me to your house seeing as no one else was there to help me."  
  
"And sadly that led to the alliance between Inuyasha and I." He said smiling at her, something that you most never saw him doing.  
  
"I'm sorry; I didn't save them." Kagome said lowering her head.  
  
"Do not blame yourself; it was Naraku after all. What matters is the jewel is no more and he can never have it."  
  
"But he is still alive and in this time."  
  
"Yes I heard. I am sorry about your family."  
  
"He somehow came from the past and is after me."  
  
"Of course he is after you; you after all took away his precious dream that he had." Kagome smiled at his words and the smile on his face.  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"No?"  
  
"He said something...he is after me because of another reason. He doesn't want me dead because he said that I can somehow make that wish come true for him without the Shikon."  
  
"I see." He said in a much more serious tone.  
  
"I was wondering what happened. The last thing I heard from you was that you had gone to rescue your lands."  
  
"Yes, Naraku was behind that as I am sure you know."  
  
"Whatever happened to Rin?"  
  
"She was killed in the attack." Kagome's head shot up, her gaze meeting his.  
  
"Naraku has no right to live. Rin didn't deserve to die."  
  
"No one that was killed by him didn't deserve to die but they did."  
  
"Yeah; but still. So what became of you over the years? Any mate I should know about?"  
  
"I am now ruler of the Makai and no I do not have a mate. Though it may not seem like it to you I am still very young for a demon."  
  
"Oh but of course. Besides no one is good enough for the Great Sesshomaru." Kagome said with a hint of amusement in her eyes.  
  
"You know me all to well." Sesshomaru said with the same look in his eyes. "Knowing you, you will want to take a bath and change right about now. The baths are through the door behind you and clothes are in the wardrobe over by the door. I am sure there is something that you will like to your tastes in there."  
  
"You know me all to well." Kagome said smiling.  
  
"When you are done you can met me in my study. Go down the hall take a left; the double doors on the end."  
  
"Well see you then, but I have a date with the baths."  
  
"Oh, those friends of yours are here as well."  
  
"Oh great. I guess they will want me to explain something or another." Kagome said standing. "Oh Sesshomaru." She said stopping him as he opened the door to go out. "Thanks."  
  
"No thanks needed." He said flashing her another smile before leaving the room.  
  
A smile graced hr features as she headed to the baths. Her smile grew bigger with a sparkle in her eyes when she saw the baths. It was like one large hot spring that filled most of the room. In the corner across the room on the left was a large waterfall with vines with small white flowers growing up the sides. If you looked up at the ceiling you could see it was painted a dark midnight blue with pearls mapping out the constellations. The sent of Jasmine filled the air.  
  
"He always did have the best baths." Kagome said smiling as she went to undress.

* * *

"How do we even know she is alright? We haven't even seen her." Yusuke complained.  
  
"She's fine." Hiei said.  
  
"How do you know?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Yusuke Hiei does have powers we do not." Kurama said referring to Hiei's third eye.  
  
"Oh – yeah."  
  
"As the apparition said; she is fine and awake." Sesshomaru said walking into his study where they all were.  
  
"So can we see her?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"What? Why?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I would also like to know why." Kurama said in a calm fashion.  
  
"She is bathing. After she is done and has dressed she will come here. Knowing that you are here and that I am waiting on her, she shouldn't take to long." Sesshomaru said siting behind his desk.  
  
"Oh." Yusuke and Kuwabara said.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru for allowing us to come to your home." Kurama said.

* * *

Kagome had finished bathing and now had a robe on as she looked through the wardrobe for something to wear. The one thing she found she loved about coming to his house the few times she did in the past was the clothing. Even if they weren't his they were still the best money could buy. They were things from kimono's, fighting kimono's, to clothing that was more modern to today.  
  
"What to wear... I guess a mix will do." Kagome said as she started picking out random clothes.  
  
Kagome put on black miko pants and a green muscle tank. Two white belts were around her waist. The top one was tight while the second one was lose. She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail. She then put on black boots like the ones Sesshomaru would always wear and fingerless gloves that had metal around the knuckles. She finally like always had her green beads on her right hand over the glove.  
  
As soon as she was done she headed for Sesshomaru's study taking in her surroundings. Paintings she had seen in his home back in the past hung in the hallway. She stopped to look at one; it was of Rin, Shippo, and herself. They were outside in the garden that Sesshomaru had. Flowers were braided into her hair. They had all been smiling like no tomorrow.  
  
"Shippo...Rin; I am so sorry." Kagome said as she sadly gazed at the painting. "If only the jewel were here I could wish everyone back but at least Naraku can't have it, right?" She asked to no one in particular. "I screwed up...this time I really did. If only there was something I could do to make everything right again, so that you all could be alive." Kagome could feel a raise of energy in Sesshomaru's study.  
  
'He must be getting annoyed having to 'baby-sit' Yusuke and the others. I should hurry up and go in there before he kills them or decides to take out his frustration by making me spare with him.' Kagome thought as she continued on her way to his study. 'Well yeah he is always good to spare with, he's the best. That is when he isn't annoyed, mad, or feel like making you pay for making him do something that in one way or another he didn't like.' Kagome thought as she opened the door to his study.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara were arguing; Kurama was sitting in a chair apologizing for their behavior, Hiei was leaning against the wall by the door and away from an annoyed Sesshomaru who was sitting behind his desk. The moment Kagome walked through the doors Sesshomaru's eyes snapped to Kagome narrowing for a minute, then he grinned at her. That smile made Kagome want to go straight back out the door. Hiei's gaze went to her as did Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara.  
  
"Hey you alright?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"We were all worried about you." Kurama said.  
  
"What are you wearing?" Sesshomaru asked raising an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Yes; what is that?" Hiei asked. "Ningen's wear the most-."  
  
"Fine; if you didn't want me hear you just had to say so." Kagome said crossing her still bandaged arms.  
  
"You haven't healed yourself yet?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Just scars; tried to though but some people just wont leave a person alone so that they can."  
  
"You shouldn't be ashamed; they just show that you are stronger than most." Sesshomaru said ignoring the others that were there. Kagome sighed, turning around and walking out.  
  
"Hey where are you going!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"To change." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Again!?"  
  
"Didn't she just bathe?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Yes; this will be the third time today."  
  
"Yeah considering she slept all day yesterday when she got here." Yusuke complained.

* * *

"Stupid outfit." Kagome complained. "I don't know why I even chose this one." She said searching through the large wardrobe for a new outfit. "Let's see- here's something."  
  
Kagome pulled out an outfit and quickly put it on. It was a pair of black cargo pants with two black buckles around the waist. They were loose but snug around the waist and were perfect for fighting in if she needed to. Her top was like Inuyasha's but only it was more fitted for a woman and was white and the sleeves stopped just below her elbows. She wrapped bandages around her arms so that he skin wouldn't be seen.  
  
She knew what Sesshomaru said was true but she didn't like her scars seen for other reasons. Every time she saw them she was reminded of her failure, her failure to protect her friends and her family. To anyone that saw them hey would know and be reminded of how she couldn't save them, if they knew about any of that. It pained her to know she couldn't save them. No, instead she ran.  
  
"I could have done something to save you all." Kagome said falling to her knees on the floor, the green beads in her hands. "I should have stayed and done something, anything." Kagome whispered as she wrapped the beads around her right hand.  
  
'I messed up once but I wont again; I can't afford it.' Kagome thought standing as she walked outside onto the balcony.  
  
There was a warm breeze out bringing a smile to Kagome's face as she ran her hand through her hair. She looked down to see Yusuke and the others outside in the gardens. Sesshomaru must have gotten tired of them and kicked them out of her study. Kurama went to look around the gardens while Yusuke and Kuwabara began fighting again and Hiei went to go sit in a tree in peace.  
  
'Why do you hide?' A look of shock was on Kagome's face, her eyes snapping to where Hiei was sitting in the tree.  
  
'Oh, leave me alone.' Kagome said mentally to him, narrowing her eyes at the tree he was in.  
  
'Whether you like it or not the detective and his friends will end up helping you.'  
  
'Well I don't like the idea of them trying to help me.'  
  
'Not my problem.'  
  
'What, aren't you going to try to help me?'  
  
'Hn.'  
  
'Well it doesn't really matter I guess.'  
  
'Behind you.'  
  
'Wha-?' Kagome was saying as a blade came at her from behind.  
  
Kagome moved just in time to miss the blade that was moving to chop her head off. She narrowed her eyes at Sesshomaru who was holding Tokijin in his hand, the blades tip right next to her throat to her left.  
  
"You are slow to take action." Were his words.  
  
"Are you trying to kill me!?" Kagome yelled.  
  
"You need more practice." He said still not moving the blade away from her.  
  
"Can you put that thing away now?" Kagome asked not liking it so close to her.  
  
Sesshomaru move to sheath it as Kagome stood up right only to swing again at her, Kagome jumping up onto the balcony railing edge just in time to miss it. Kagome jumped back into the air as he swung at her once again. Sesshomaru was quick, coming at her again while she was still in the air. Kagome managed to twist a bit just enough to miss the blade that went to plunge into her stomach. Her beads on her hand glowed for a moment as her sword appeared in her hand clashing with Sesshomaru's, using her miko powers to course through her blade allowing her to push off away from him, flipping through the air before finally landing on the ground.  
  
"What the hell?" Yusuke said as Kagome landed to his left and Sesshomaru landed gracefully to his right. "Shit!" He yelled as Sesshomaru charged at Kagome passing right in front of him in a white blur. Yusuke stumbled back a bit catching his balance.  
  
"What's with them?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"That's what I would like to know." Yusuke said.  
  
"They are sparring I believe." Kurama said approaching Yusuke and Kuwabara watch Kagome and Sesshomaru.  
  
"It looks like he's trying to kill her to me." Yusuke said as Kagome managed to get out of the way of another attack.  
  
"Have you forgotten everything I have taught you?" Sesshomaru asked as Kagome back-flipped dodging another one of his attacks. "I could have killed you several time already."  
  
"I wasn't planning on having to have an all out training session with you!"  
  
"One this isn't training I am merely testing you to see where you are at and two you should always be prepared."  
  
'Yes I should, if I ad been that night you guys might still be alive. Who knows I might have been making Ramen for him right now.'  
  
"You need more practice or you will never be-."  
  
"What as good as Kikyo?!" She blurted out. "Would everyone just leave me alone?!" She yelled.  
  
"I wasn't even thinking about the dead priestess." Sesshomaru said landing across from her. "Though if you wish to go up against Naraku you are going to have to have more skill."  
  
"Or what I'll get myself killed? I am not weak and I'll take on that sadistic bastard on by myself if I have to!" Kagome said as the sword vanished and a bow appeared made purely out of her powers.  
  
She has an arrow already made and aimed at Sesshomaru. As soon as she let the arrow fly Sesshomaru jumped up into the air leaving behind a large crater where he once stood. He quickly put Tokijin away forming his whip. Kagome shot another arrow at him, Sesshomaru attacked back with his whip.  
  
"Calm yourself." Sesshomaru said in his usual cold fashion, but you could see a look of worry and sympathy in his eyes.  
  
Kagome's eyes had changed to lavender with a slight blue glow to them. She formed another arrow aiming it at him as he landed to her left. She was to lost in her raging powers now to hear what he was saying. It was like she had been thrown into a rage, like Inuyasha would whenever he didn't have Tetsusaiga with him and he was close to death.  
  
All of her emotions of guilt, pain, anguish, and sorrow had surfaced hitting her like a speeding truck. That somewhat calm exterior that she had managed to build had cracked and fallen. Everything was becoming too much for her; she just wanted a release.  
  
Kagome let her next arrow fly just missing Sesshomaru by an inch or two. Miles of the forest area that had been behind Sesshomaru was now gone leaving behind ashes of what once was there a minute before. Before any of them could blink Kagome was unconscious on the ground with Hiei standing over her.  
  
"What the hell was that all about?!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"Everything must have become to much for her." Kurama said with sympathy in his eyes.  
  
"To much for her?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"To much?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Everything that has been happening since her companions deaths had become to much for her. Instead of releasing her pain she let it build up inside of herself; it became to much and through her into a rage." Sesshomaru answered as his whip vanished and he walked over to Kagome who was on the ground.  
  
"Rage?" Kurama asked.  
  
"The onna is a Ningen."  
  
"I believe it has to do with her miko powers and the fact she somehow has apparition blood within her."  
  
"Apparition blood?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I sense nothing from her." Hiei said.  
  
"I do not know how but se does; I can feel it though I couldn't the last time I saw her. The last time I saw her she had the jewel with her, but now it is no more."  
  
"It may have to do with the jewel being no more."  
  
"I'm sure she knows about it, even though she hasn't said anything about it." Sesshomaru said picking her up to take her inside.  
  
"What's the deal though with attacking her like that in the first place?"  
  
"To release her frustration." He said walking in.  
  
"I believe what he means Yusuke is that he could sense all of her emotions taking its toll on her, so he helped her in a way with it." Kurama said trying to explain it.

* * *

Kagome was in a dream and she knew it. How else would she be back in the past sitting under the tree Inuyasha had been held to for fifty years? Kagome was sitting there under the tree looking at the stars in the night sky. Only here could she get the most wonderful view of them.  
  
"Why hello my little miko." Kagome turned her head to see no other than Naraku.

* * *

Sorry about taking so long to update. I had computer problems then I just became lazy. But hey I managed to get a bunch of updates done on my stories! Thank you all that read and review my story; it really makes my day! I also would like to thank anyone that gave me an idea, I may not have used it but most likely I will in the upcoming chapters. They help a lot even though they may not seem like it. All of your support really encourages me to write more and update faster...er well right now doesn't count seeing as I haven't updated in awhile. But I SHOULD be getting a brand new Laptop since mine is so messed up though I can't say when. Well now that you are done reading this chapter; please review for me!  
  
Inudemoness247 


End file.
